


Comfortable/Uncomfortable

by Willowanderer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Other, TS shorts, Virgil can be a little shit, and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Just trying to find a good working relationship.





	Comfortable/Uncomfortable

"You comfortable with this?"

"Huh?" Virgil looked up from where he was patting the label into place. With the grey hoodie on, he looked like his old self, though maybe a little calmer. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "It occurred to me it's kind of shoving you back into a 'villain' role."

"Ok, first off, I don't _mind_ playing the villain- just not all the time for Princy's bullshit. Second, _clearly_ an antagonist, not a villain." 

Thomas grinned, kind of glad that he'd asked. 

"Besides." It was Virgil's turn to look a little sheepish. "I kind of like it. Feels good. Scratches an itch, I guess?" 

"An itch for annoying me; gotcha." 

"I am what I am-good at making you uncomfortable." 

"You're not so bad." Thomas said fondly.

"... are you challenging me?"

"Uh." 

"You know how I'm always saying we can't know what people are thinking about us?" Virgil leaned forward, the crackling paper seeming almost ominous "There's something worse."

"I really wasn't" Thomas backpedaled.

Virgil took out his phone and called a website up.

"Here we go- 'That's one way to Get Some Sleep'" He held up a finger. "'Rated E for Explicit. Thomas Sanders/Remy|Sleep/Anxiety (shorts) Dub-Con, Sub/Dom, spankings hardcore, anal, rough sex, rim job, oral sex, forced kissing, cum transfer, marking, M/M/M.'" He met Thomas's eyes for a second and smirked, then looked back down at his screen. "'Thomas had had enough. Sleep was going to come when he told him to-'" 

Thomas went red and backed out of the room, saying something about fresh batteries for the camera. Virgil settled back down into his seat, chuckling. 

"Still got it." He jumped out of his relaxed posture at the sound of someone slurping on a straw, and turned slowly.

"Well?" Remy didn't make eye-contact, but his eyebrows appeared from behind his glasses expressively. "Go on..." 

Virgil fled after Thomas.

"The bitch is dead." Remy Smirked. "Long live the bitch." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess people regard the 'Anxiety' character from the shorts as different, but my immediate reaction was 'Virgil looks like he's having fun' so, hence this.  
(If you were Thomas and your projected thoughts started being realish, would YOU make a second Anxiety character? I know I wouldn't.)


End file.
